Naruto Hier To The South
by Phoenixflames9
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't the Kyuubi that attacked that night but one of the 4 guardians of the heavenly directions. How much will change and how far will he go... Pairing undecided
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't anything except this plot :P

This is my first story; I hope you like it

"Normal Speaking"

"**Demon Summon or Inner Self Speak"**

Prologue:

Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of Konohagakure No Sato was running out of option fighting the giant beast. Every attack he tried ranging from earth to wind jutsus were having absolutely no effect on the "demon". Even his Hirashin no justu proved useless fighting, because anyone that got withing 100 ft of the beat was burned to a crisp. The legendary guardian Suzaku, the deity of the southern heavenly direction, arrived at konoha earlier and was currently fighting with half the village and winning easily. The phoenix was simply taking all the hits shrugging them off and continued toward the village.

The Yondaime was out of options and decided he had to use his kinjutsu to defeat the giant fire bird. Flashing back to the hokage tower he called over to Jiraiya and asked him to go retrieve his son and bring him here. Jiraiya not liking what his student was planning. Voiced his objections but were quickly silenced.

"Bring me him NOW Jiraiya I'm not happy about what needs to be done but it is necessary to save the village" Minato said in a voice that meant no more discussion.

"What will become of your son Minato, his mother is dead and you'll be gone as well." the sandaime replied voicing his concern.

"I understand your concern old man but I wish for you to tell them all what my son has done for this village and make sure he is seen as the hero he is meant to be. He is more of a hero then I should ever be called for what I must do" the Yondaime said with much sorry and regret in his voice.

Jiraiya just arrived back with Minato and handed his son to him. Minato then flashed back to the main gates and summoned Gamabunta.

"Forgive me old toad but this will the last battle I will have with you"

"**I understand Minato now what will we be fighting that has you so worried"** asked the old toad.

Minato merely looked to the horizon and said one word... "That".

Hearing this Gamabunta looked forward and his pipe fell from his mouth... **"Are you serious? That Suzaku of the south. What the fuck did you do to piss HIM off."**

"Unfortunately I don't know I just know that I have to stop him and I know how to but I will not survive the technique.

"**Very well lets go, hang on tight"**

When they arrived Minato began a long series of hand sign to start his last attack. "forgive me Naruto, my son, I hope you have a good life."

After Minato completed the signs he yelled out his technique. "Reaper Death Seal". The shinigami himself arrived to so what he was summoned to do and sealed Suzaku within Naruto. "farewell son" were the last words that escaped Minato's mouth before the darkness of death's hand claimed him.

After the sealing the sandaime after taking the hokage office began speaking with the clans heads about the Yondaime's final wish. However despite everything he told then a fair majority of the clan heads were for killing the "demon" before it could get strong and kill us all again. After several minutes of bickering the sandaime had enough.

"SILENCE" he yelled. "I will be fulfilling the Yondaime's last wish and we will not execute a child. From this day forward the events of this day are never to be repeated so this child can live a normal life. ANY and ALL who break this law will be executed. NO EXCEPTIONS! Meeting adjourned now get out of here."

After they all left the Sandaime simply looked back at the crib which held the Yondaime's legacy. He became startled when his hair began to glow and started changing colors. When the light died down he noticed that Naruto's hair was standing on end straight up with a mis of red orange and yellow. It seemed to always move and flow without any breeze. By all comparison his head looked like it was on fire.

The Sandaime just looked at Naruto and sighed. "I Just hope he can live a normal life. I will do what I can to protect your son Minato, at any cost.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer I don't anything except this plot :P

This is my first story; I hope you like it

"Normal Speaking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Summon or Inner Self Speak"**

"_**Demon Summon or Inner Self Thinking"**_

The Awakening:

6 Years Later

Naruto at age six was currently wandering the streets of konoha looking for a place to stay. Today was October 10, Naruto's birthday, and was just kicked out of the orphanage.

"What an I going to do and where am I going to go" Naruto said quietly to himself.

After wondering the streets for several hours Naruto's hunger and fatigue was finally catching up to him and collapses right in the middle of the road. The next thing Naruto knew he was suddenly in the middle of a long corridor with what seems to be hieroglyphics and other symbols that littering the walls.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Naruto then started to hear what seemed like a bird screeching in the distance, but being the curious child he is decided to investigate. After what seemed to be almost an hour of walking he arrived at a large room with a seemingly infinitely high ceiling.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

**"Ah Naruto, I finally get to meet you. Come over here so we may speaking hatchling." **

"Who are you and why can't I see you"

**"Oh forgive me I decided to hide myself for a while let me fix that"**

Not a second after the booming voice finished his sentence the flames that make up his body glowed brightly almost blinding the poor. When Naruto got used to the light he noticed he was a mere few feet away from way looks like a giant birds nest made of ... tree trunks. Naruto then realized there was NOTHING between him and a giant bird of pure flames.

"U-u-u-m-m w-who are y-you and w—w-her-re am I?"

**"You young hatchling are in the presence of Suzaku the heavenly guardian of the south and we are currently residing within the confines of your mind.**

"H-how are w-we in my mind. Wait how did I understand all that??"

**I gave you knowledge for 2 reasons. One is that despite your age you have persevered and you can consider it you first 'gift' of sorts. Secondly, I will be making you my heir to my guardian duties in due time.**

"Wait something isn't adding up. Why am I going to be your heir, why would you need one, and why are you here?"

**"Those questions can all be answered by the sory of why I came to your village in the first place.**

"What a damn minute your the demon that attacked four years ago aren't you?"

**"Hahahahaha, oh wow thats why you fools attacked me when I was coming to investigate? OH THATS RICH."**

**"The truth of the matter is, is that I am far from a demon I am one of Kami's 4 guardians of this planet, and I traveled to Konoha to check if the prophecy that my proper heir would be born there on October 10th. Believe it or not I never attacked anyone I merely burn all weapons they were thrown at me and anyone that got close to me with malicious intent was burned. The reason I WANT an heir not need is because I am the oldest of the four guardians and I wish to have an heir like the other three did so I may enjoy a peaceful eternity. "**

**"I chose you because you are a pure soul who only wishes to protect those closest to him. Ironically the very person I was searching for was the person I was sealed into by the shinigami.**

"Wait if what you say is true then where is the seal?"

**"The shinigami has a lot of power and even though hes is stronger then the guardians he is unable to prevent us from doing our jobs. When the Yondaime sealed me into you I spoke with the shinigami and made a deal. The Yondaime would still die that was the price of summoning him but his soul would not rot in the shinigami's stomach for all eternity. In exchange I would not be sealed into you but bound to you till I made you my heir which if you remember was the whole reason I came to your village in the first place."**

"OK that makes since but how will I be your heir I am only human and you are a heavenly deity with immortality. How am I supposed to be the guardian if I die early?"

**I will do a power transfer to you and bestow all my guardian powers, but in order to this w/o alerting the entire country I must take you to my realm. I will also be teaching you all my special techniques over the course of 5 years.**

"WHAT 5 YEARS I CAN'T BE AWAY FOR THAT LONG."

**"Calm down hatching. While in my realm I ave complete control you will not age and in the outside world time will stand still. Eventually you will also have the power over that realm once you take over my job. Oh and don't worry all will be explained in time."**

"Very well. What must I do to start this?

**I will explain later but now it is time for you to wake up.**

Naruto groggily started to open his eyes then realized where he was.

"Lets see white ceilings, white walls, sterile scent. Yup this is the hospital all right.

As Naruto sat u he realized that the old man was in the room.

"Ugh my head, hey jiji how long was I out?"

"All night I'm afraid. I'm gonna need to help you out a little bit since the orphanage kicked you out. Sadly I can't put you in another orphanage since at age four they can kick people out... How that law ever passed is beyond me. So I'm going to rent you out in apartment and give you an allowance for food and utilities. How does that sound?" asked Sarutobi.

"That sounds great jiji, but when can I get out of here?

Your cleared to go already but take this money and get yourself some food. After you eat come to the hokage tower and I'll take you to your apartment.

"Al right thanks jiji, I'll see you later then.

With that Naruto bolted out the door in search of food. After looking around but getting kicked out of all the stores Naruto was getting discouraged. When Naruto was just gonna go talk to his jiji about this he decided to try one more place along the way. He arrived at a small stand with only a few stools when Naruto arrived he was greeted warmly and asked what flavor he'd like. Naruto also broke down crying right there.

"Your.. not.. gonna .. throw... me out?" He asked through his sniffles.

"Of course not I saw how you were treated by the other shops and I have yet to see you do anything that would justify their actions."

"THANK YOU TANK THANK YOU. You have no idea how happy I am to be treated nicely. Ill try one of everything."

"Are you sure thats a lot of food?"

"Oh I'm sure just serve up old man" the young boy said with a genuine smile on his face.

20 min later

"Wow that was delicious." exclaimed Naruto.

"Amazing he just ate 40 bowls of ramen all by himself".

After Naruto payed the old man and left him speechless Naruto was on his way to the hokage tower to talk to his jiji about his living arrangements. After Naruto was settled in and alone he heard the screeching in his head once again.

"**Hatchling it is time for your training."**

"Who, what, wait your that firebird from earlier."

**That is correct now I will be taking you to my realm so don't move. Don't worry no one will know your gone because as far as they'll know you never left. Also don't speak out loud I can hear your thoughts.**

_"Like this?"_

**"Yes now hold still"**

The next thing Naruto knew he was now in a large green field with a large mountain with what looks like the nest in his mndscape.

"So this is your realm eh?"

**"Correct now I will be bestowing on you my powers. It will not hurt but you will pass out from what will fell like chakra exhaustion because your chakra will change to my divine chakra and until your body realizes it your body will think it has chakra exhaustion and act accordingly. Go lay on the grass and we'll begin.**

After Naruto lied down he was immediately covered in flames but it didn't hurt. After a few min of being surrounded by flames Naruto just immediately conked out. Three hours later Naruto woke up and looked around and almost panicked yuntil the memorys of earlier came back.

"So now what?"

**"I will now begin to teach you some of my techniques however this first one is going to be your most important move since most of my techniques will require you to use this move before you can use an others. It id called Phoenix fire style: Firebird Cloak justu. It will cover you in phoenix flames and you will look like a miniature me. Your legs will be covered by your tail feathers and your wings will be out of your back leaving your hand covered in the flames hidden in the chest area free to use jutsu. Your phoenix legs will be made out of fire and will move in accordance to your will. **

Suzaku sent a picture of the phoenix handsign to Naruto in his head, and instructed him to practice it till he can do it on reflex. Naruto then performed the justu and surprisingly did it on the first time ,but that was only the first of two reasons Suzaku had him mouth agape in surprise.(No I'm not gonna tell you guys it yet, It will be revealed in a chap or two.)

**"Now there is one other thing you nay have noticed is that your chakra level is not decreasing right?"** Naruto nods. **Well as part of being a guardian you literally have unlimited chakra, but it will take a while to get used to having having limitless energy and controlling it.**

After 5 years in the hyper time it was time to go back to konoha so he can could become a ninja.

"Suzaku-sama why do I have to become a ninja?"

**"The answer is simple hatchling. In order to become a better guardian for those in this world you must learn and understand those whom you will be protecting. Besides I don't want you to spend eternity alone like I did so id like to to find someone to share it with. Now use the realm teleportation technique I showed you and go home. I'll be staying here in my realm until you are ready to take over, but don't worry you'll know when its time. NOW GO.**

When he got home Naruto simply went to sleep. He might not need sleep but it'd let the next day arrive sooner so Naruto could talk to the hokage about joining the academy.

_**AN Wow what an exited chapter that turned out to be.. I know many of you aren't happy about the surprise of what made Suzaku so surprised but you'll no soon enough. I hope you all like this story and ill try to update at least once a week for you guys...Till next time this is Phoenixflame9 signing out...**_


End file.
